Première fois
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant AWE. Will et Liz se retrouvent sur Molokai pour consommer leur mariage... Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits : Thème 15 : Première fois


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Disney**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume … Voici un petit OS Willabeth qui raconte leur première nuit… J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Première fois**

Sous le soleil déclinant désormais vierge de toutes traces de la tempête provoquée par Calypso, la chaloupe d'Elizabeth parvint jusqu'à la petite île où l'attendait Will. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra en le voyant et elle sortit à la hâte.

Les deux jeunes époux se regardèrent un long moment et elle avança.

« Madame Turner… » savoura Will.

Elizabeth sourit timidement et planta son épée dans le sable, près de celle de Will. Le jeune homme s'approcha et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent avec urgence.

Elizabeth sourit en sentant les bras de Will l'enlacer et il s'écarta légèrement

« Elizabeth… Je t'aime… »

Elle sourit , sa timidité revenue à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Will glissa une main le long de sa joue

« Tu es magnifique… »

Un sourire nerveux échappa à la jeune femme et elle baissa les yeux.

« Si belle … Elizabeth » murmura Will en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Un nouvel échange de regard… Un sourire et elle glissa les mains le long du torse de Will , ses doigts caressant la nouvelle cicatrice qu'il portait

« Oh Will… » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux à la pensée que ce qu'elle signifiait.

Les doigts de son mari se refermèrent sur les siens et il la fixa

« Pas ce soir Elizabeth… Ce soir je ne veux penser qu'à nous… »

Elle sourit et répondit, les yeux dans les siens

« Nous… J'ai cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais…

- Je suis là… Nous sommes là…

- Comme il se devait. Répondit elle

- Ardemment si tu le veux… » souffla Will.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth recula et se débarrassa de la lourde ceinture qu'elle portait. Une brise légère souleva ses cheveux et Will retint son souffle.

« Plus que jamais.. » répondit elle en laissant sa veste retomber sur le sol.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau et elle sentit les bras de Will l'enlacer. L'instant d'après il la soulevait

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On dit que le marié doit porter son épouse jusqu'à leur lit au soir des noces » répondit Will.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle lui sourit

« Tu n'as pas oublié…

- Quand ça te concerne, jamais… murmura Will en l'allongeant sur le sable. Je suis désolé Elizabeth…

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je n'ai pas de chambre à t'offrir » répondit Will.

La jeune femme sourit et attira son visage contre le sien

« Je t'ai toi… C'est tout ce qui compte… »

Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent à nouveau et Elizabeth glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Will. Cette fois ses doigts ne s'attardèrent pas sur la cicatrice qu'il portait. Elle releva son vêtement et ses mains malhabiles le débarrassèrent de sa chemise. Torse nu, Will la fixa

« Est-ce que .. Est que tu es sûre d'être prête ?

- Tellement prête… » Souffla Elizabeth avec émotion.

Will sourit et recula.

« Votre jambe Madame Turner »

Elizabeth obéit et il lui enleva sa botte avec lenteur.

« Il me faudrait l'autre botte… »

Elle sourit et il s'agenouilla pour la lui enlever. Ses mains remontèrent le long du fut qu'elle portait et Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon , ne lui laissant que sa longue tunique sombre.

« Ce n'est pas juste , souffla Elizabeth en sentant ses lèvres sur sa cheville

- Quoi ?

- Tu as encore tes bottes… »

Will se laissa tomber sur le côté et elle se releva pour passer sur lui. Ses mains le débarrassèrent rapidement et il l'attira contre lui

« Elizabeth… » répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en sentant ses mains caresser son dos, timides d'abord puis plus audacieuses à mesure qu'il approchait de sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas juste… murmura-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Tu as encore ta chemise »

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth sourit et se redressa

« Enlève la moi dans ce cas … » le provoqua-t-elle.

Will sourit et ses mains remontèrent le long des hanches de la jeune femme. Elizabeth ferma les yeux en sentant le tissu glisser sur sa peau. Les mains de Will le remplacèrent et il l'attira contre lui

« Tu es si belle » murmura-t-il

Les seins pressés contre le torse nu de son mari, Elizabeth soupira. Will glissa lentement ses mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins et leurs yeux s'épousèrent

« Je veux que tu fasses de moi ta femme Will…Complètement » souffla Elizabeth.

Le jeune homme la renversa sur le sable et elle sentit sa bouche dans son cou

« Laisse moi t'embrasser… Là…

- Will…

- Et là… » continua le jeune homme en déposant un baiser léger sur sa poitrine offerte.

Elizabeth soupira légèrement et il glissa ses lèvres contre son téton érigé.

« Là … » murmura-t-il

Elizabeth frissonna alors qu'il la frôlait du bout de la langue. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent et il se glissa entre elles, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche

« Là… »

Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent et Elizabeth rougit en sentant son sexe dressé à travers l'étoffe.

Sur elle, Will haleta et il la regarda avec tendresse

« Je t'aime…

- Prouve le .. » le défia Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

Will sourit et redescendit sa bouche jusqu'à ses seins. Cette fois il pinça un téton entre ses lèvres et Elizabeth poussa un cri de surprise.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'inquiéta Will

Le regard vague, elle secoua la tête

« Non… Au contraire… »

Le jeune homme sourit et elle sentit ses lèvres sur son ventre puis plus bas… beaucoup plus bas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle écarta les jambes et sentit la caresse d'un baiser sur sa cuisse, puis plus haut…

« Mon Elizabeth… » murmura Will en glissant sa langue entre ses cuisses offertes.

Un gémissement échappa à la jeune femme et elle se releva à demi. Les yeux dans les siens, Will glissa sa langue sur elle avant de s'écarter.

« Détend toi… Je veux .. Que tu sois prête… »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux tandis qu'il continuait. La respiration lourde, la jeune femme gémit. Sa langue la comblait tandis que son corps s'enflammait jusqu'à à en devenir douloureux de désir..

« Maintenant ! » Gémit elle en cambrant son corps vers lui

Will remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et leurs mains se rejoignirent sur sa ceinture. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec fièvre et Elizabeth lui baissa son pantalon avec urgence. Will se tortilla pour s'en débarrasser et il la renversa sur le sable à nouveau.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra en sentant son sexe chaud contre le sien et elle le regarda, éperdue.

« Je t'aime… » répéta Will en s'introduisant lentement en elle.

Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth gémit et il poussa un peu plus. Le regard embué, elle le fixa et il l'embrassa avec passion, étouffant ainsi son cri lorsque le dernier bastion qui les séparait céda. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth crispa ses mains sur ses épaules et il s'enfonça entièrement en elle.

Là, Will s'immobilisa et il gémit lourdement. Elizabeth sentit ses bras trembler et elle écarta les cuisses.

« Viens .. » supplia-t-elle.

Un gémissement lui répondit et il commença à aller et venir en elle, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il soupirait

Sous lui, la douleur disparue, Elizabeth gémit et se redressa pour rejoindre sa bouche. Cette fois ce fut elle qui étouffa le cri de son époux lorsque sa jouissance explosa.

Le regard perdu, Will se releva à demi et l'embrassa

« Je t'aime… » répéta-t-il avant de rouler sur le côté, essoufflé

Elizabeth sourit en le sentant la ramener contre lui. Le visage dans son cou elle soupira

« Alors c'est ça le mariage …

- La nuit de noce n'est pas finie » murmura Will en caressant ses cheveux parsemés de sable.

La jeune femme releva le visage vers le sien et leurs bouches s'épousèrent à nouveau. La main d'Elizabeth glissa sur le ventre de Will et il haleta.

« Une seconde fois ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Un millions de fois… » répondit Elizabeth en l'embrassant.


End file.
